Thank you
by anais.dakota
Summary: Regina finds a small white cat and takes care of little did she know...


Regina+Ingrid (written without any knowledge)

...  
Regina's day was stressful...and stressful was even an understatement.  
Her day had been frantic and exhausted so she barely could stand or keep her eyes open. "Why can't I skip the next few hours and go home?" she sighed and leaned back in her office chair as thoughts of her cozy home and warm bed filled her mind."No focused." the woman said before forcing herself to go back to signing papers, which were ultimately useless in her opinion.

The clock continued to move slowly which didn't lighten her mood at all.  
"Miss Mills, I want the papers ready in five minutes!" a voice boomed in front of her door. "Of course Mister F." Regina replied while trying to sound somewhat awake.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of her pencil against paper as she signed the documents quickly and sorted them into piles after before placing them on the desk of her boss.

Nothing exhausted her more than a day filled with unnecessary tasks at the office."At least I can't complain about the money." Gina thought and started cleaning her desk for the next day.

The clock continued to tick slowly but Regina didn't care was tired and not in a mood to work, so she quickly slipped into her jacket and left the office.  
She would most likely get in trouble for leaving earlier than she was supposed to but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Luckily the train station was only a few blocks away and if she remembered right, a train was supposed to come in a few Regina arrived at the train station, she couldn't help but release the sigh she didn't know she was holding.

The woman entered the train wagon and started her search for a free seat iwhile scanning the tired faces around her.  
Nearly at the end of the wagon Gina finally found an empty seat where nobody sat and to her luck, t was the closest one to the heater which Regina was glad for since she was freezing from the cold weather outside.

A few minutes later the train started moving slowly. It wasn't a long ride for her but she still hoped she could stay a bit longer in the warm wagon.  
The people around her started chatting with each other,l eaving Regina to her thoughts.

Most of them weren't happy family was going through a hard time and had barely enough money to live,w hich had caused her to send some of her money to them, leaving her unable to pay the rent for her apartment this month.

The woman shook her head, trying not to think too much about it as she suddenly felt something moving underneath her seat.

Gina quickly scanned her surroundings quickly, but no one seemed to be missing closed her eyes and leaned forward to look under hear seat."Please don't let it be a huge spider." she thought and pushed the upcoming images in her head away.

However it wasn't a gigantic was a small white cat, which looked at her with wide frightened eyes. "Come here sweetie..." Gina wispered as she slowly extended her hands towards the pet, trying not to scare it away.

The white cat froze for a moment, unsure what to do before she made her way over to Regina's hands and rubbed her head against them, meowing quietly.

Gina carefully lifted the cat up and put it under her jacket, before noticing it's wet fur. "Oh no...you're all wet kitty..." she mumbled soothingly "Don't worry I am going to take care of you."

The train came to hold and the woman stood up, holding the cat a bit closer to herself as she got off the train and started her walk home.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and turned the lights on, before closing the door behind herself. "Welcome home sweetie." Regina said quietly and placed the cat on the ground, then slipped out of her shoes and jacket.

Gina made her way into the bathroom and came back with a towel. "Oh..I nearly forgot.." she said as she looked down at the cat which was currently exploring her apartment. The woman opened one of the shelves in the kitchen and took out a small bowl which she filled with water and another one with a few noodles from her last meal.

Regina placed them on the floor and soon the cat came and started eating happily while Gina slowly rubbed it's fur she was done she stayed silent for needed a name for the cat.

"hm...I think I am going to call you Ingrid." the woman said after a few seconds and kissed the cats head softly. "Just eat until you're satisfied..I am going to shower now."

As the warm water fell on Regina's shoulders she couldn't help but smile. The cat had helped her to forget about her problems for a while...And she was sure that she would be able to survive what the future held for her.

The woman wrapped herself in a towel and tried her hair before changing into her pajamas and then picking the cat up after cleaning the used bowls.  
"Let's go to bed sweetie..." Gina said and placed the cat on a big pillow next to hers. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over herself.

Soon she was asleep, the wise eyes of the cat resting on her sleeping form.  
The cat seemed to wait a few moments before jumping to the floor, where it slowly changed into a blond haired woman, who took a last look at the troubled woman sleeping in the bed."Thank you." she said quietly, then left the apartment.


End file.
